Kikyou's Revelation
by silentlyspeaking
Summary: Kikyou is planning to kill Naraku, when Kagome gets in the way. Something very weird happens and...Kikyou ends up in Kagome's body! Kikyou still has not given up on killing Naraku, but will Inuyasha & Gang find out that she is not Kagome?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor does my dog. Do you hear THAT Inuyasha!

****

Kikyou's Revelation

I slept in a tree. I am dead, so it wasn't really sleeping. More like closing my eyes, until Naraku finds me. I sneered in my fake sleep. Men are so stupid and easy to fool, whether they are a demon or not. Naraku would never kill me again. No matter how hard he can try to get rid of him, Omigumo will be there to prevent him. The heart of a mortal man pumps in Naraku's body and I intend to use that weakness. I shifted slightly in my tree; I could feel Naraku getting closer. My plan was perfect. I had found the exact spot to murder him. My tree was in a dense forest with a small clearing in front of it. If I opened my eyes I would see the weeds and flowers that hid my precious weapon. In the end, Naraku would know he had been seduced by a miko, a DEAD miko at that. I could feel the evil laughter at my lips but I would not let it out. I did not want him to hear me. I listened to the sounds of the night sky instead. The frogs and crickets were playing a symphony for me, with the slight sound of wind through leaves. A branch snapped; I popped my eyes wide open looking for the sound; my senses on full alert. All I could see were my soul-catchers floating around. Then she appeared out of the woods in front of me, Kagome.

I jumped down from my tree, not letting my eyes off her. Inuyasha and her could spoil my plan. A shiver went down my back; Damn, Naraku was very close too. I needed to get her out of here.

"What are you doing here?" I said with pure venom in my voice. I could feel that Inuyasha was not close by, which meant they probably had a fight. I scowled; Inuyasha never quarreled with me. She gave a weak smile that looked like an 'I am sorry'. 

"I came here because I felt some jewel shards." She finally answered. It was Naraku she sensed; he had to be close. Kagome walked toward me until we were almost face to face. "You don't have any." She stated, looking a little relieved. I rolled my eyes, and then something came to me, why was she hunting shards alone? Or was she even alone? I did not need Inuyasha or anybody else right now.

"Where is Inuyasha?" I asked. I had better get an answer too, or I would kill her. Kagome was not a threat on her own. She would be easy to kill. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down. As I suspected, they had had a fight. 

"I ran off, nobody followed me. They knew I needed to be alone for a while. Then I felt the shards and decided to go after them myself." She said, still looking down at her feet. 'How could my reincarnation be so stupid?' I asked myself. She couldn't beat a gopher demon, more or less one with jewel shards. The stupid girl. 

Then I heard Kagome gasp in fright. Naraku was here. I was about to turn to the left and look at him right in the face, when Kagome pushed me hard in to the trunk tree. I swore; Naraku was using her. Then I saw a fireball fly past where we were just standing. Maybe she isn't so stupid after all, but the fireball wouldn't have killed me. Having a clay body had some advantages and Naraku knew it. I grinned; my plan was working, other then the minor problem of Kagome. If she knew what was good for her, she would get out of my way and run away from here. "Are you all right?" She asked. I was still pinned up against the tree with her holding me. She shaking like a leaf. "I am fine, now LEAVE or suffer the consequences." I shouted. I could see Naraku setting up his next attack. She wouldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear. I pushed her back, before I could get her off me something happened. I felt my hand sink into her body, my soul was being ripped out of the clay casing. I screamed in pain. All I saw was white. I was falling, faster and faster but the ground never came. Then something grabbed me. I could see again. I looked at what I was holding. I screamed; it was my clay body with the cloths and hair still on it. I backed away. I sensed Naraku had not moved either. He was as confused as I was. I felt something; it was the breeze on my face. I could feel my lungs expanding, full of fresh air. I...I am alive. All of it felt so good. I did not know how much I missed being alive. I giggled; my dream came true. I was in Kagome's body.

A/N: I got the idea of the storyline of this fic in a dream I had. I pretty much have the storyline in my head, so if all goes well I should be able to up-date every other week. Post and tell me if Kikyou should die or not. I am still debating about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Everyone R&R! I am new, and reviews would be appreciated. I thank those who all ready reviewed. Also this is a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer. Now on with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I...I am alive. All of it felt so good. I did not know how much I missed being alive. I giggled; my dream came true. I was in Kagome's body.

****

Chapter 2

I heard Naraku behind me, "Kikyou?" I turned around to face him. He was looking at my old clay body. "You wench! You killed her!" He yelled. The demon part was probably relieved, no more miko to get under his skin. He ran at me, claws out, and his face full of rage. I flipped to the side, (like in Tomb Raider games) and felt for my hidden bow and quiver. Naraku turned around and sprinted toward me, this time with his fist out. I grabbed my deadly weapons and dodged out of the way. I then slipped the quiver on my back and set up my bow. I pulled out an arrow and took aim. Naraku had given up running after me. His baboon pelt was getting bigger by the second; I could see the slimy tentacles growing underneath his pelt. I pulled the arrow as far as it would go. He started laughing, "So that really is you Kikyou." I smiled; I wondered when he would figure it out. 

"Now you know," I shouted "you will be destroyed by ME." I laughed; he was going down. He laughed harder, his body still growing. I had enough of his stupidity; I let the arrow go. The pink aura grew large enough to purify his bulged body. The arrow hit its target dead center. He screamed; I thought my eardrums would burst. His body was slowly melting in the pink. I could smell the putrid stench of purified demon. Then it was over with. Naraku was gone, or was he? Why had he not moved? He could have at least tried to doge my arrow. 

I walked cautiously walked over to the scorch mark Naraku left. I picked up the jewel shards he had dropped. Then I saw it; the wood that meant it was a dummy. I picked up the stick and mashed it in my hand. Naraku was such a coward. He wouldn't even come out of his fortress to chase me. I will kill him! He is going to pay even if I die again. I would even wait in hell for him!

Kagome's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was being pushed back, the extra soul in control. I could see and hear, that is about it. I tried to talk but nothing came out. I couldn't move anything. When Kikyou entered my body I could do nothing; all I can do is hope. Hope that Inuyasha will figure I am in danger. I could see Naraku. Was this his plan? So many questions circled my mind. Then I saw my hand drawing back on the bow; taking aim. Everything went very fast. Kikyou had killed Naraku; she couldn't be in league with him. I saw the wood in the burn mark. Damn, he was a fake. Even though I am not in control, I don't mind Kikyou trying to kill Naraku. Maybe that was her plan all along, to barrow my body and kill Naraku. Yeah right; she wants to be alive. Why would she give me my body back? Then Kikyou was turning my body around. Inuyasha was right in front of my body.

~*~*~*~*~*

Wow, it didn't take me very long to up-date. I hope this writing streak keeps going. My muse has not been lazy, but that can change very fast. 


	3. chapter 3

I am so pissed right now. I hate my little sister! She ALWAYS gets me grounded, just because I wouldn't watch, on T.V, what she wanted! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, she WILL pay! But now I have lots of time to type.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maybe that was her plan all along, to barrow my body and kill Naraku. Yeah right; she wants to be alive. Why would she give me my body back? Then Kikyou was turning my body around. Inuyasha was right in front of my body.

****

Chapter 3

Kikyou P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha," I breathed. I looked into his golden orbs; they were wide in fear. Oh gods, how I missed his face. The sharpness of a demon and softness of a human mixed in one body. My new heart fluttered in nervousness. Would he realize it was me?

"Are you okay, Kagome?" He said, panting a little. He must have ran fast for his _little _Kagome. I didn't answer; he would figure it out soon enough. If he didn't, then he was dumber then I thought. 

Inuyasha looked me over, "Don't ever stray from the group. I don't... I need you to detect jewel shards for me, not go off and die." He said sharply, glaring at me. I stared back. He walked past me looking at the scorch mark. "Did you do this?" He asked. I still didn't say anything. I started to walk away. This new body would serve me well enough to kill Naraku. I didn't need a tag along, especially a hanyou who reminded me of my dead past. With this new body I could do anything. My miko powers were twice of what they were before. Another plus, no soul catchers, actually I hadn't seen one since my fight with Naraku. They must have left when they saw I didn't need them anymore. They were pretty smart for flying snakes.

I was walking toward the edge of the field. My clay body came into sight, still on the ground next to the tree. I sighed; I need another plan. Then I saw Inuyasha leap next to my clay body. "Kikyou," he muttered. He bent down and lightly touched the face. He still couldn't tell, even though I was sure my smell was in my new body. How could I have even loved such a dumb thing? I rolled my eyes and walked off. Naraku was my target and I needed to gather my strength. 

I was almost in the forest when Inuyasha jumped in front of me. He hugged me. My heart was going a mile a minute, my nose buried in his red kimono. I missed salty tang and minty smell of his body. I took a deep breath; the warmth of his body against mine was a piece of heaven. I put my arms around his waist, grabbing him close. He whispered in my ear, " I was so worried, Kagome, I thought you would be dead when I found you. Kikyou protected you and I thank her for that." He pushed me away, looking deeply in to my eyes; "She finally died, for good. She won't haunt me any more. Do you understand Kagome? Kikyou left for hell without me. She is not in the way. I can be completely yours now. I love you." He drew me close again. I was shocked, and getting it over quickly. I ground my teeth. I hate the ignorant bastared. He will NOT forget me that easily. I brang my knee up, hard, on his crotch. He instantly let me go, moaning in pain. I backed away, my anger burning in my bones. He will not get away with this. I drew an arrow from my quiver, and unhooked the bow from my back. I took aim. He got up from his bent position, confusion covered his face. I tried to let the arrow go. My fingers wouldn't move. What the hell? I tried harder to let the arrow go but I couldn't even use my arm. Inuyasha had moved by then. The thought hit me, it was Kagome. She was still there inside her body. She was pulling me, dragging me back into her body while she took control. I fought, damn, she was stronger then me right now. I couldn't move anything; then I blacked out.

Kagome POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha, please notice me!" I pleaded. I didn't like watching while I can do nothing. I wanted my body back. Suddenly I was walking to the forest. "No," I screeched. I struggled; nothing happened. I tried harder and still nothing happened. I gave up. I collapsed and cried; though nobody could see or hear me. Then Inuyasha was there, he was saying he loved me and it was Kikyou that saved me. I cried in frustration; Kikyou did not save me, she imprisoned me. I faintly felt Inuyasha hugging me. It gave me courage. He loved me not Kikyou. "Do you hear that; he loves ME!" I yelled. Then I collapsed in exhaustion. 

Soon after that I saw that I was pointing an arrow at a stunned Inuyasha. I had to react quickly. "You will not kill him!" I struggled with all my strength. "You will not kill him!" I shouted again. Then I was gaining ground. I could move my arm again. I felt alive! I was in control. It felt good to be in the front of my body, not looking through the back. Then the force hit me, like a shock wave. Kikyou's sprit was not a pushover. I couldn't give up. I tilted my head slightly. Inuyasha was now in front of me, the picture was getting fuzzy. "Inuyasha," I whispered; my strength was diminishing fast. He grabbed my shoulders and held me up. "Save me." I took one last look into his golden eyes and blacked out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I finally got this chappy done. I have lots planned. I guess you are probably getting fed up with cliff-hangers too? Well, that is just the way I write so get used to it! ;-p I will probably up-date soon because Easter is almost here! A WHOLE week off of school! I will sleep, write and eat the whole time. I will be soooo lazy that even my grandma will tell me to get off my ass. (which would be very unlikely because she never swears) 


	4. Chapter 4

It is spring break! Finally! Runs out side; dances around. "There is no school! Hey! There is no school! Hey!" Runs back in house, "Okay, I am fine" Before I begin; I don't own any characters. I am just using them for this fanfic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha," I whispered; my strength was diminishing fast. He grabbed my shoulders and held me up. "Save me." I took one last look into his golden eyes and blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 4

Kikyou POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up; I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I was so tired I felt like falling asleep again, but a voice woke me up. "Kikyou, I know you are awake." It was my sister Keade. I opened my eyes a sliver; and groaned. It was nice to be able to sleep. "Kikyou," she said in a scolding voice. I turned over on the straw mat, pulling the blanket closer. She shook me hard. "Fine, Fine" I muttered and slowly sat up. I rubbed my eyes casting away the last bit of sleepiness. "What is it?" I muttered. My sister glared at me, "leave Kagome alone." I turned from her stare. I looked around the old thatch hut. It was morning by the way the light seeped through the creaks. 

It was the same hut I used to live in. I could tell by the pot-sized hole in the roof. I laughed; how she ever got our dinner to explode I will never know. "Kikyou," she said sharply. I changed the subject she wanted to start. "After 50 years you never got that hole fixed, did you?" I got up and walked under the light, letting the sun soak into my skin. "Those were the days," I sighed. Keade got up from her kneeling position by the bed. "I do miss the times we had together, but," she walked toward me and lightly touched my shoulder, "you need to leave in peace. You are dead. Don't try to live again. All you are doing is hurting yourself and others. Your time has passed." I frowned; it was not my time yet. "Sister, did you tell the others?"

"No, not yet Kikyou."

"Please do not tell them." I looked into her old, wrinkled face, "Please." 

She grunted, "Why?"

"I will..." I did not want to admit this. "I will need their help to defeat Naraku, as well as Kagome's body." Keade looked reproachful.

"All right, IF you let go of life after Naraku is dead." Keade finally said. I glared at her; even she wanted me dead. "I will tell them!" she threatened.

"Fine," I said. I did not want to return to the dead, but for Naraku's own life I would. "I will give Kagome back her body once he is dead." I said to verbally sign the deal. I felt a little leap of joy in the back of my head. Kagome was happy.

Keade gave a sigh of relief, "I am glad you agree with me sister." She smiled up at me. "Come, sit down" she motioned to the bed. "You will need your rest." I rolled my eyes, now she was glad to be with me. "I am not tired at all Keade. I have acquired double of my miko power. All of my wounds are healed." I said to assure her. Not like I had any wounds to begin with. I was not that weak. 

She walked over and sat down herself. "Kikyou, I will keep your secret. I will tell you now though, they will suspect something. Sango and the kitsune especially, so you will need to fine-tune your personality and actions if you want their help. Act cheerful and happy, most importantly be forgiving. If you don't and they find out they will shurely force you out of Kagome's body." I groaned maybe I didn't want to do this, but to break into Naraku's castle I would need help. Keade looked me in the eye, "I am serous Kikyou, you need to know EVERYTHING about Kagome. I will help and tell Kagome's friends that you are feeling slightly sick but that will only get you so far." I scowled; though I hated it, I need to be careful and learn this stuff. Normally I would pay close attention but Naraku's ugly sneer leered in my mind distracting my thoughts as Keade told me everything she knew about Kagome. My second plan to kill him was almost perfect. This time I would not fail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was left alone; Keade had left to tell Kagome's friends about my so-called illness. She said it would be a while before she came back because she had sent them of to find a rare herb in the forest. I was glad; it left me time to think. I was sitting on the bed; still in Kagome's odd clothing. The skit was dirty and a little ripped on the side so I decided to change. I got up and looked around for a kimono but all I saw was Kagome's yellow sack, some dishware, and three baskets. I opened Kagome's bag; I would have to wear her stuff any way so I might as well get used to it. I pulled out a weird see-thru bottle with water in it, 8 oddly wrapped things that said Ramen, 2 packages that said Chocolate, a medical kit, cosmetics, and four weird pieces of clothing. I set out the clothing. Each was strangely shaped and odd in color and texture. I picked up the black, tough cloth that had a big opening and two smaller ones way at the end of the cloth. The word 'jeans' came to my mind, as well as how to put them on. 'Thank you Kagome' I said mentally. I was glad she was cooperating. I slipped the green skirt of with ease and put on the jeans. When I had them up to my waist, I noticed a silver line with teeth and a circle on top. Button and zipper entered my thoughts; maybe Kagome wasn't as stupid or weak as I first implied. She was my reincarnation after all. I zipped and buttoned up these strange jeans. I walked around the small hut. The jeans gave me a freedom I had never had before. No more worrying if my kimono was ripped or tripping over the long skirt. I smiled; I loved these jeans already. The next thing I picked up looked like a short sky-blue kimono. It was a dress. I set it back down; I didn't like it that much. The next thing I picked up was a T-shirt; at least that is what Kagome called it. It was white and had the word Fight in bold, red print. This shirt was not a Kagome-style shirt; I wonder why she had it? I pulled off Kagome's green, dirty shirt and put on the Fight shirt. It fell just above my bellybutton. I pulled it down to the waist of the pants but it just snapped back up. My arms felt bare, as well as my stomach, but the outfit I had on was an improvement from Kagome's former attire. I took my hair and tied it up with a white ribbon I found on top of the first basket. Some habits do die-hard; maybe I will wear some of Keade's sandals too, I don't like the look of Kagome's shoes. I put all of Kagome's odd stuff back in her bag and tied it up. There, at least I know some more about Kagome. I sat back down on the bed and awaited Keade's return.

For about twenty minutes I schemed and plotted Naraku's demise but then my stomach interrupted me. Man, am I hungry. I got up and looked out the door into the distance but I still could not see Keade or Inuyasha coming. "Where the hell is that sister of mine?" I mumbled to myself. My belly was ravenous, when was the last time I had eaten? Not since I was alive had I ever taken a bite of food that I could really taste. My moth watered as I checked the three baskets for food. I hoped beyond hope for a peach, my favorite food. I had opened the second basket, when I found it; my old holy sword. I had never used it before because I had preferred my bow, but now it was the perfect weapon to use against Naraku. Thank you sister for keeping it. Naraku didn't even know that I owned such a thing. My lips curled into an evil smile; this was going to be fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Few!" wipes forehead "I am done with this chapter." It is a long chapter for me and I had lots o' fun writing it. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed, it has kept my muse alive. Also I am sorry if this chapter was a little drawn out, but it was hard to describe all of Kagome's things from Kikyou's point of view. So, please, if I made ANY mistakes tell me. I would appreciate it. 

To complete this chapter I would like to say that this story is on Kikyou so I won't have Kagome's POV unless it is absolutely necessary, or I change my mind. Believe me, I am one of those people who have a hard time making decisions. So if nothing happens Kagome will only show up in Kikyou's mind when she is helping Kikyou or is having a strong emotion. :3 And don't post saying that the shirt copies Vedels, (sp?) in DBZ cause it is totally different and fight just seemed to fit Kikyou. So shut-Up Dannie!!! (she is my appreciated editor) Well that is all I have to say; until next chapter... 


	5. chapter 5

I'm back!!! 0.o;; Mhahahahahahahah, cough, okay, cough, I am fine. I do not own anything. (cries) :(

I had opened the second basket, when I found it; my old holy sword. I had never used it before because I had preferred my bow, but now it was the perfect weapon to use against Naraku. Thank you sister for keeping it. Naraku didn't even know that I owned such a thing. My lips curled into an evil smile; this was going to be fun.

****

Chapter 5

I strapped the sword to my waist and then pulled it out of its sheath. The metal hummed and became slightly pink as I poured my miko power into it. The weapon was still sharp and clean; Keade had taken good care of it. I walk out of the hut in my bare feet, wanting to polish my fighting skills. When I am about 5 yards away, I lung and fight my invisible foe. The jeans give me a lot more freedom so I am moving very fast. Soon I notice I have an audience. When I finish with my last strike to kill my foe, everyone claps. I turn and smile at my spectators, bowing to signify my finish. Then I see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha staring wide eyed at me. After the crowd disperses, I put on a doubtful smile and walk over to them. Shippo is the first to break the shocked silence. "Wow, Kagome, you fight real well. Is it cause you got the rest of your soul back from Kikyou?" So that is what Keade told them. I give her a quick glare; I don't like being portrayed as weak. I put on a fake sweet smile and bend over to his eye level. "Yes, some of Kikyou's powerful abilities were past on to me when she died." The kit gave me a toothy grin and jumped into my arms. His playfulness startled me but I held him close all the same. He was quite cute, though not very bright. "I am glad your okay, Kagome, cause Keade said you feel a little sick from gaining your soul back." Shippo snuggled my shirt. "I was worried" I look down at the fur-ball affectionately; he was already growing on me. The rest of the group wasn't so soft.

Inuyasha was the next to speak, "Well, let's go, we don't have all day." I sigh; he is always in a rush. "Yes, let me just get my bag." Inuyasha grunts; he is so impatient. I set Shippo down and walk back toward the hut, I hear Keade following me.

I enter the hut and grab Kagome's pack from the corner I left it. I slip it on to my back, it is quite heavy. I turn around and Keade has a pair of sandals in her hand. "Here," she says raising them up to my face. I take them from her and tie them on. "Thank you," I mutter. She leans in to hug me. I give her a sisterly squeeze back. "I will miss you Kikyou." She whispers in my ear, "take care of your sword. I knew you would need it someday." We part and I give her one of my rare genuine smiles.

"May you live a better second life." I say as I walk out the door.

Very short chapter, I know, I know but my imagination is running dry. Sorry this is posted so late but I had to major cram for school and it sucked all my energy away. I can't wait for summer; no more evil homework and tests! I will try and up-date as soon as I can but until summer it won't be very often. Also my muse for this story is very sick, I am praying that she won't die. She keeps telling me how the ending goes but not the events between. She is very annoying!


	6. Chapter 6

Sigh! I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Keade leans in to hug me. I give her a sisterly squeeze back. "I will miss you Kikyou." She whispers in my ear, "take care of your sword. I knew you would need it someday." We part and I give her one of my rare genuine smiles. "May you live a better second life." I say as I walk out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 6

We had been traveling for two days and had yet to meet a youkai. I was itching for a good fight and it was frustrating trying to keep up my disguise. I leaned back on the grass and look at the beginning sun set. A fire flickered from the campsite that was a ways off. The others still gave me weird looks at times, but other then that I have been keeping my act together. I played with the half of the Shikon no Tama around my neck. I gave my life up to protect this little ball of pink, and all it did was come back and haunt me. Maybe it is the jewel that I was sent back to exterminate? I shook my head slightly; Naraku is and will continue to be my victim. I sighed and watched the sun slowly sink to the west.

I got up and brushed my jeans off. I headed back to the campfire. It was my turn to make dinner and they all begged for this weird ramen, especially Inuyasha. I was sure I would regret agreeing.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" I yelled as the boiling water spilled on my hand. Stupid soup, I will NEVER make it again. The directions are useless too; I mean what the heck is a microwave anyways? "Kagome, do you need some help?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

"NO, I can make this crappy ramen!" I screamed in his face. He stared wide-eyed at me; shit, Kagome probably never got frustrated or swore especially since she knew how to make this stuff. "Umm... I am sorry Miroku. I would be very grateful for your help." I say while pouring the rest of the hellish stuff into the pot, and putting on an expression of sincere apology. He got up and grabbed a wooden spoon, stirring the ramen slowly, tasting it every few seconds. "Kagome, it's done," he says after about five minutes. 'What! That was very fast.' I think; almost letting the sentences out of my mouth. One thing is for sure, I suck at acting. ( I am not really sure how to make ramen so if I am wrong please tell me so I can rewrite this scene.)

I take the food and distribute it to everyone in small wooden bowls. Then I dig in on my own ramen. It is very good with a little spicy tang to it. Maybe, I will cook it again; I just need to restrain my anger to my cooking.

When every one is full and content, I gather our utensils to wash. The river is about a half mile away so I need to start out before it gets completely dark. There are quite a few bowls and pans so I am trying to balance things neatly in my arms. When I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I spin around and knock into Inuyasha. The utensils go flying everywhere. "Sorry," he muttered. I bend over to pick up the bowls, while he picks up the chopsticks. I can feel the eyes of the others on Inuyasha and I. His hand brushes up against mine. I faintly blush; this so stupid, why am I feeling this way? I need to get away from Inuyasha for a while. He brings up too many emotions, and Kagome is not helping. Kagome's major crush on the dog demon was silly but the feelings were catchy, especially when you are using her body. Sigh, why is my reincarnation so love blind?

"I am going to wash the dishes. I will be back after sunset." I said while getting up. I looked at Inuyasha but he didn't give me back the rest of the utensils. "I am going to go with you." He stated.

"I can go alone." I could see the fire flare up in his eyes. If he wants an argument, he'll get one.

"I need to protect you!" He yelled

"I can take care of myself!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No You Can't!"

"You have never even given me a chance!"

"I don't want to take that chance!"

"Why not?!"

He hesitated for about a second, "I need you to detect the shards." I roll my eyes; if he was smarter he would have figured out by now that Naraku had half and I had half. There were no more to find.

"Is that all I am to you, a shard detector!" I finally screamed back.

"Feh..." He looked uncomfortable. The argument was over, and I won. I started stomping off toward the river, if he wouldn't give me the chopsticks then he would have to wash them himself. Inuyasha raced up behind me, scooped me into his arms then ran toward the river. I was speechless, for about two seconds. "What are you doing!" I snarled.

"Taking you to wash the dishes," he said while jumping from tree to tree. Then he looked at me fiercely "and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me." My anger kicked in, but I smoldered it and groaned. The hanyou would get his way this once.

I lay back onto his chest, it was warm and I could faintly feel his heart beat. A feeling came over me, one that I had hardly ever felt before, it was safety. I decided to let my guard down and snuggled closer to Inuyasha. The musky smell of his kimono wafted up in my nose. It was so peaceful, even with my sword digging into my side and balancing the bowels.

All to soon we were at the river. Inuyasha let me down slowly. I reluctantly let go. I glanced at the long stretch of water, then got on my knees and started washing. I could see the last bit of sunlight sink over the mountain. I let my gaze linger to Inuyasha. He was standing where he dropped me, chopsticks still in hand, watching the pink and purples of the setting sun. His expression was shock. What could frighten him? Then it suddenly became night, with no moon. His hair became midnight black, the ears moving to the side of his head. I saw his nails and fangs shrink. Inuyasha was human.

I scrubbed hard on an already clean bowel, he never told me the night that his demon blood receded. Kagome knew before me, I could tell by the lack of surprise in the back of my mind. I ground my teeth. I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am NOT jealous. I was so focused on my chant that I didn't even see Inuyasha start washing the chopsticks beside me.

After about 15 minutes of mechanically washing, and locking my emotions behind a wall of ice, Inuyasha tapped me. I turned around and he looked at the ground. "We should go now, for both of our safety." He said gruffly. I nodded, avoiding as much communication as possible. He grabbed my hand and the bowels, pulling me down the path from the river. I meekly followed.

I could hardly see in the pitch, black night and neither could Inuyasha. I cursed to myself at not bringing a lantern. I never needed one when I was dead; night was no different from day back then.

Soon Inuyasha tripped and grabbed on to my shoulder so as not to fall. He righted himself and continued walking. We walked in silence, squinting to see the path ahead of us. Soon I also tripped and fell, skinning my elbows and dropping our dishes in the process. Inuyasha instantly bent over to pull me up, his arm staying around my waist after. "We should stay here until the others find us." He said staring into my eyes. I broke his grip on me and sat down, leaning back on a tree trunk. He looked mournfully at me. Then he bent over, picked up the bowels and tied them in his kimono along with the chop sticks. He sat down beside me putting his arm around my shoulders. "You look cold Kagome." He reached to pull me closer. I scooted away from his touch and tried to keep myself warm on the opposite side of the tree. I was doing a very bad job of acting like Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------

Just to tell you, a big fight scene is coming up with, maybe, a little fluff afterwards. (If Kikyou lets her guard down) Also, Naraku and Kikyou will be battling each other very soon. (Once Kikyou completes her plans) I will try to continue having loooooooong chapters.

My muse, Athena, (I FINALLY picked a name) is still on antibiotics but she is pulling through her illness. Thank You to all thoughs who helped me pray for her. She is very grateful too! (but not grateful for the cough syrup I have to shove down her throat.) SUMMER IS HERE!!!!!!! YEAHHHHH!!!!!


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own _Inuyasha_. Isn't that sad?

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat down beside me putting his arm around my shoulders. "You look cold Kagome." He reached to pull me closer. I scooted away from his touch and tried to keep myself warm on the opposite side of the tree. I was doing a very bad job of acting like Kagome.

------------------------------------

****

Chapter 7

We waited in silence. I looked up at the stars through the openings in the tree branches. It was a beautiful night, though abnormally cold.

I loved the stars. They are the lights that try to keep the darkness away. If you are lost they will guide you. Am I lost? Not dead but not exactly alive either. Lost in the darkness of my own hatred. It was the only thing that kept me fighting for my undeserved life. I gripped the hilt of my sword. Only when Naraku is dead and my vengeance fulfilled will I be able to rest in peace.

I glared at the sky sealing away my morbid thoughts. Focusing on the nature around me and not on my wondering mind. A voice broke the silence. "Kagome," Inuyasha said. "At least take this." He tossed me the top half of his fire-rat kimono. I looked at it lying in my lap. The redness reminded me of my old kimono. I didn't put it on.

Inuyasha groaned and got up. He took a few steps and squatted beside me. Then took his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. I ignored him. He pulled my face toward him. "Please, Kagome put it on. You look a little blue." I was about to swat him one till I finally looked into his eyes. The dark pools of purple pleaded with me; begging me to slip on the coat. I reluctantly did. Instantly I felt a lot warmer. The cold nip around my torso gone.

Inuyasha yawned loudly and stretched his arms out, ending it by collapsing on the ground in front of me. He looked me in the face. "Are you mad at me?" His fetchers inquisitive and sad. I never got to answer his question.

A branch snapped loudly. I instantly jumped up, Inuyasha did too. He turned around and searched for the demon. I could sense its presence, but where was it? I grabbed the hilt of my sword waiting for the attack. I ran silently forward, hiding behind trees, my eyes squinted to see in the darkness. I couldn't see through the mass trees.

Suddenly a light flamed about ten feet before us. The brightness blinding me temporarily. Shit, shit, shit! This is not good. I dodged to the ground making my self less of a target. What kind of demon was this? The heat was getting intense. I felt it breeze past me toward Inuyasha.

I flipped on to my back and stood up. The demon raced toward the human hanyou. I watched as Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsiaga but it would not transform. He was going to die! The demon was about two inches from Inuyasha when it bunched its legs and jumped into a tree. I took a breath; Inuyasha's hair was singed. The demon was toying with us.

I looked up into the tree at the bright flame, ready for the next attack. It didn't come. It laughed; long, hard and evil. I started seeing spots from the glaring light but I didn't want to look away. I took my left hand and formed a pink ball of power. The demon grinned at me and smoldered its brightness a bit. It had ruby red, spiked up hair with yellow eyes. I could make out the orange/red feathers on his arms and his white kimono. It was a phoenix, and not just any phoenix. It was Naraku's newest member of the family, Daisuke. I threw my ball of energy at the bird wishing him to die. He dodged it easily.

I meet the bastard about a month ago. He was drooling over the power of the Shikon jewel. Apparently Naraku still hadn't given him any shards. At least I couldn't sense any. The poor stupid demon made a deal with Naraku. I bet he was paying for it now.

Daisuke finally jumped down from the tree he was starting to set aflame. I threw more purification balls at him. Inuyasha stood still, waiting for the demon to come to him. Daisuke dodged everything I threw at him. The bastard was fast; I have to admit that. Finally he stopped playing with me and attacked Inuyasha.

In a blink of an eye Inuyasha was hanging by his neck from Daisuke's arm. The human hanyou choked up some insults that I couldn't make out and tightened his grip on Tetsiaga. I grinned, preparing for my next attack. The demon made a big mistake messing with Inuyasha and I. Did I just think friend?

Daisuke walked up to me, still holding Inuyasha by the neck. Inuyasha choked more, trying not to pass out. "Obey me, or your boy friend suffers the consequences" I glared at him. The retard had the nerve to get this close to me! I was going to shove some miko power down his throat. I blasted a pink ball at his stomach. He jumped out of the way in the nick of time. My eyes widened maybe I under estimated my opponent.

"Fine, if that is the way you want it." Daisuke growled. He took a clawed hand and shoved it into Inuyasha's side. "He will die if you don't surrender." Inuyasha groaned. I could see the blood gush out of the opened wound. I saw Inuyasha pull Tetsiaga up, getting ready to strike. He still hadn't dropped it, and the stupid jerk Daisuke didn't even notice. I narrowed my eyes silently urging Inuyasha on. Daisuke just focused on me, a murderous grin playing on his lips. Inuyasha slashed at Daisuke with the last of his strength.

Tetsiaga cut of the fool pheonix's arm half off, even though it had a dull edge. I looked on with surprise; my respect of the sword grew. Daisuke yelped in pain then snarled in anger. He threw the already unconscious Inuyasha into a tree. He yelled in rage losing control to his instinctive demon nature. He turned toward me; his eyes aflame with hatred and was it a flicker of lust? "Either I die or you die, Kikyou!"

I smirked, "I am already dead." I drew my sword as the demon charged. He stumbled in surprise of the holy power radiating from it. His stupidest mistake yet. I lunged forward the tip of my sword entered his stomach. He yowled in pain and backed off.

Daisuke narrowed his yellow eyes at me, thinking up a plan. I was tired of defense. I jumped toward him and threw my sword at him like a spear. He dodged and ran toward me his palms blazing yellow. I conjured up a pink shield before he could do any critical damage. His right hand bounced off my shield but his left slipped toward my back and grabbed me around the waist. The flame burned my stomach a bit, but thanks to Inuyasha's jacket I was not dead again.

Daisuke pulled me up to his chest his arms around my waist. He dug his claws into my flesh. I winced, as he clawed my left arm leaving a deep gash. I was about to purify him until he whispered in my ear, "I see now why Naraku wants to kill you. You would be hazardous for a mate, but I do love strong women." I scoffed, what was with this fool! The idiot did know I was a powerful miko right? He quickly flipped me around and put his greasy lips to mine.

My rage heightened to pure anger. I took my tongue and shoved it down his throat allowing my miko power to course through it. I smiled as he screeched in pain and released me. He looked up at me and smirked. I licked my lips and tasted blood. The bastard cut my lips. He lunged toward me, his arms surrounding me. I struggled hard my miko power diminishing fast. He took hold of my left arm, CRUNCH, now it was broken. The pain coursed through my body. My vision dimmed, he took the advantage and groped my front. I took my rage of violation and punched his stomach hard. He fell to his knees. "You know," he whispered gruffly, "Naraku still wants you." That was the last straw, I blasted his guts to ashes. If Naraku cares for me why send hit men? Only Onigumo had desire for me.

My cloths were scorched and Inuyasha's red coat badly ripped. I sighed; I would have to fix it later. I staggered over to Inuyasha's side. He was lying beside the tree that he had hit. The human hanyou was losing a lot of blood. My left arm throbbed in pain as I bent over. I could feel worry in the corner of my mind for Inuyasha. Don't worry, Kagome, I have just enough power to help him. I placed my hand on his wound and forced the last of my power into it. Instantly his wound stopped bleeding and slowly closed up. I slumped forward, drained of everything. I didn't even have any power to heal myself.

I looked at the inky darkness, completely black now that Daisuke's fire was gone. Why did I even save Inuyasha? He doesn't love me so why care? Was it for Kagome? No, I needed the hanyou for my plans. That was why, I am sure of it. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Love is such a bothersome thing.

-------------------------------------------------

I found out I really HATE summer homework. Why won't the teachers just live us alone for two measly months? Grumbles Stupid AP World Cultures. Why, oh why did I sign up! Oi, I knew I would live to regret it. At least I am not a freshman any more, Thank God! It sucks being smallest.

I want to say I am sorry because I think Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara won't have much of an appearance in this story. I keep meaning to insert them but it hasn't worked out. Also someone asked me if this was an Inu/kik pairing or Inu/kag. I can't tell you because it would ruin the ending, but I will say it won't be both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't want to say it! folds arms against chest I do (cough, not, cough) own _Inuyasha _andhis fuzzy wazzy ears.

A/N: I am not very happy with this chapter but I am posting it up for my fans. (If I have any?) So don't flame me cause I already know that it is bad.

-------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the inky darkness, completely black now that Daisuke's fire was gone. Why did I even save Inuyasha? He doesn't love me so why care? Was it for Kagome? No, I needed the hanyou for my plans. That was why, I am sure of it. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Love is such a bothersome thing.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

_"Naraku," I hiss. We are standing by the god-tree. There is no scar from when Inuyasha was pinned there. His front is to the tree and his back toward me. I snarl at him, wishing for my bow and arrows. Suddenly I feel the familiar weight of my weapons on my back. "Mark my words, Naraku, you will pay." I whip an arrow onto my strung bow. Naraku turns toward me, pulling off his baboon pelt in a flurry of white. I release the arrow. The arrow goes in slow motion to the one under the pelt. Inuyasha! My eyes widen as I watch him be pinned to the god tree again. My right shoulder begins to ache badly, it is drenched in blood._

"Inuyasha," I whisper as my strength leaves my body. I take a few struggling steps up to him. I grab the arrow protruding from his chest and destroy it. I collapse against his body, looking up at his face. His eyes slowly open. "Thank you, Kagome." He mutters, "for saving me from Kikyou's spell." I can't move, I can't feel. I am not Kagome, I am NOT Kagome. I feel dead again. Inuyasha golden eyes stare at me. Everything is gone except for the eyes. I am falling in the dark, two golden orbs piercing me.

Suddenly I am thrown into flames. I am stuck in a fiery hell. My body falls to the ground. I am laying down while the flames surround me, consume me. My hands are placed on my chest, my clothing now a shroud. Is this my funeral?

I cannot move. I am sleeping in a bed of flames. I force my eyes to stay open, each lid felt like a ton. I watch the smoke billow into the night sky, or is it the sky? A pink star twinkles in the distance. One lone star in the inky black sky. It falls from the sky in a pink flash. It tumbles into my empty hands.

The fire instantly goes out. I am laying in darkness with the shinning pink star in my hand. Suddenly I am mobile again. I sit up and look into it's shinny depths. The star produces an image from the inside. I watch in a trance.

I see two Inuyasha's. One is human, the other is demon. They are fighting each other. I watch, it is an even fight though one is mortal. Then I see the hanyou appear between the two. He shifts his head between both of them in deep thought. Human and demon still trying to kill each other.

Suddenly the scene morphs, it is Kagome and I. She is shaking her head at me, tears streaming down from her eyes. I am just standing there, staring at her. Then I see myself pull out a pink ball from my kimono. It is the Shikon no Tama.

My eyes widen, it finally hit me, this fallen star is the Shikon no Tama. I forget about the scene inside and examine the powerful stone closely. It looks the same as ever. No scratches, no dents, completely perfect. The total opposite of life.

I glare at the jewel angrily. This stupid piece of junk did nothing for me. I seethe inside, my rage heightening. Slowly the pink rock dims. My anger grows and the Shikon no Tama tints black. I grind my teeth. Is life worth it? To have happiness you must have sorrow. What if your life is sorrow? No bright spot any where! I bring my arm back to hurl the black jewel into nothingness.

Someone grabs my wrist. I struggle to throw the ball until I notice who that person is. Midoriko. Could it really be her. She smiles at me slightly until she takes the Shikon no Tama from my fist. A frown drifts onto her face. She slaps me on the face lightly. I am still to stunned to respond. She hands me back the Shikon jewel. It is now returned to its natural pink splendor. My hand curls around the Shikon, the power coursing through my veins. I am transfixed by her face. She gives me a reinsuring smile and whispers, "Do not let your anger control you, child." Then her expression becomes forlorn, "Please, save me." She leaves the same way she appeared.

I bring the jewel up to my chest with renewed lovingness. It shines brighter, and brighter. Soon I cannot stand to look at it, and turn my head away. Still it shines on, my forgotten purity feeding it. The stone burns my hand, I cannot stand to hold it any more. I toss the Shikon no Tama into the darkness. Another hand catches it. Kagome steps out of the darkness, the jewel now in her procession. "Wake up, Kikyou... Wake up, Kagome..."

---------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes slightly. I feel a weight on my chest. I open my eyes wider. I am not where I fell asleep last night. "Kagome, are you awake?" The ball of fluff laying on my stomach asks. I sigh and sit up, a sharp pain in my left arm leaves me whimpering. Shippo jumps off my belly. "Sango," he calls out. "Kagome is up." The demon exterminator comes into my line of vision. "Shippo why don't you go and get Miroku and Inuyasha with Kirara. Tell them I have lunch ready." Sango reaches my side and helps me sit up. "Do I have to?" Shippo whines. I look sharply at the kit. "Do as she says Shippo." I order softly. He sighs and scampers off with the cat demon. Kagome really did spoil that kit.

Sango bends down next to me and unwraps some bandages. She gasps in surprise when she sees that the smaller ones have completely healed. Being a miko does have it's advantages. She stares at me with a worried expression on her face. I shift under her gaze. I really hate pretending I am Kagome.

Finally I break the uneasy silence, "So how long was I asleep?"

"About a day and a half." She stands up and brushes off her clothing. "Do you want lunch before I redress your arm?" I finally notice the splint that my left arm is tied to. It sure aches. "Sure," I answer, starting to unwrap the bandages myself. It is not like I am helpless when I am injured.

I cringe at what I see under the cast. My left arm is completely black and blue. Daisuke must have done more damage then I thought. I test my miko powers, seeing if there is enough to heal it. My arm glows pink; the bruises disappear along with the pain, but my arm is still badly broken. My power is still not at full strength yet. Looks like my plans will be postponed till I can finish healing my arm.

Sango comes over with two rice bowels in hand. Oh great more bowels, I am NOT washing them this time. She sets my food in my lap, handing me a pair of chopsticks. Steam evaporates off the rice. I dig in, I was very hungry with my extensive use of energy.

Sango watches me, slowly eating her own lunch. I don't take notice and eat to my hearts content. When I am half way done with my second helping she beguines to speak. "Kagome, I am worried about you." She says slowly. I look up at her, giving her my attention. "You have been acting so strange lately. You seem so indifferent. The Kagome I knew never held her emotions behind a mask. Another thing, how did you learn to control your powers like that? I thought you were never trained as a miko. Something about you has been different ever since Kikyou died." She slips an arm around my shoulders. I squeak in pain when she jars my left arm. "Oh, gomen," She mutters as she withdraws her arm.

I look at the ground. I can't tell her. What can I tell her? "Sango, I thank you for your concern, but I am fine. Its just my monthly cycle is due for a visit. And ummm... Keade taught me some new things." I mentally slap myself, what a stupid excuse. She smiles at me, "Is that all?" I smile back, praying that she bought it. She laughs, the atmosphere resuming its friendliness. "Hey, sorry I asked. So how was it beating your first demon alone?" I grin back at her, I love to boast. "Well it sure was a piece of cake." (A/N: Did they even have cake in feudal Japan?)

--------------------------------------------------

Well another chapter done... and a lot more to go. Oi, Athena is being a pest, like normal. She found out that I do not write fluffyness well and is getting on my nerves. She made me rewrite this whole stupid chapter because of how bad it was. (Personally I still don't think it is to good.) If I didn't love her so much she would be out in the street in a blink of an eye. Its not like she does her share of work around here anyways.

I will be gone camping for the last of my summer so my next chapter may be a little late. And, Reality, I never meant that I was going to exclude Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, just that they will probably have minor parts. -


End file.
